Kishin Alchemist
by mangakan
Summary: Después de hacer un trato con la Verdad. Edward Elric deberá comprender y adaptarse a un mundo espiritual habitado por entes malignos para sobrivivir.
1. Chapter 1

**FullMetal Achemchyst x Kishin Douji Zenki**

 **1.**

Su éxodo personal hacia al siguiente poblado conocido como Shikigami- Cho, había comenzado tan pronto como se confirmó los rumores de lucha armada entre los señores feudales de la región. El joven de ojos y el pelo dorado no volvería a involucrase con los militares de nuevo y antes de que empezara el reclutamiento forzado de civiles, cogió unos cambios de ropa limpia y abandono la vieja choza que había sido su residencia durante cuatro meses.

Después de todo tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar y su prioridad número uno buscar una manera plausible de regresar a su mundo, su verdadero hogar. Aun se preguntaba así mismo que demonios planeaba la Verdad cuando lo mando a este universo desconocido.

"Al menos Alphonse podrá tener una vida normal por fin" - pensó, recordando el arreglo que había hecho con la Verdad a cambio del bienestar de su hermano menor.

Una vez arrojado a estas tierras extrañas y lo suficientemente cerca de un poblado, Edward había tenido que apañárselas por su cuenta, con un brazo atrofiado y sus lesiones había decido que lo mejor era ponerse en forma y recuperarse antes de hacerle frente su nueva realidad y a los problemas que podría tener ser un forastero. Un mes y medio después sintió el choque cultural.

Era como estar en una versión alternativa del país de Xing que había escuchado y estudiado; la ropa, el idioma, la escritura local y la gente, hacía que las similitudes con su país vecino crecieran cada vez más, pero las diferencias tampoco se hicieron esperar. Las personas con las que intento interactuar, huían despavoridas llamando "Oni" y otros adjetivos extraños. Aun cuando había conseguido cubrir su automail con prendas típicas seguía ganándose miradas llenas desconfianza e incomodidad a cada poblado que fuera y tal parece que su fisionomía no ayudaba mucho, por lo que tenía que utilizar un sombrero de paja pasar más desapercibido. Curiosamente el dialecto nativo le era comprensible hasta cierto punto, se preguntaba si esto era un efecto secundario por pasar atravesar la puerta de este mundo.

Había intentado aprender de algunos pobladores que toleraban su presencia pero estos apenas sabían leer y tenían conocimientos muy obsoletos o casi nulos sobre la ciencia, además de ser muy supersticiosos con algunas cosas que le eran muy irritantes en ocasiones, incluso tuvo que aceptar un sobrenombre extra porque su propio nombre era demasiado raro y complicado de pronunciar para los nativos. Lo único que había llegado a comprender durante su estadía de cuatro meses en el poblado, era como regía el sistema feudal (que en opinión de Ed era una completa porquería), los conocimientos geográficos e información sobre otros pueblos contiguos, la alquimia era un tema dolorosamente inexistente y las religiones extrañas a las cuales no prefería no involucrarse.

Pero el mayor problema que tenía desde que llegó a este mundo caótico, era su alquimia no estaba respondiendo adecuadamente en su nuevo entorno, era como si algunos círculos transmutación que mentalizaba estuvieran errados o era otra causa que ignoraba, dando resultados poco satisfactorios y algún que otro rebote alquímico, por lo que solo se había limitado a usarla en casos de urgencia. "Mundo diferente, leyes diferentes… ¿en serio?" Realmente la Verdad le gusta fastidiarle la existencia.

-Maldito hijo de puta - refunfuño irritado.

Edward Elric se sentía perdido y frustrado sobre qué hacer con exactitud en ese mundo, aparte de seguir respirando y caminando para encontrar una solución factible a su problema de uso de la alquimia.

Al llegar cerca de un área con grandes formaciones rocosas, sintió que le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Era una sensación familiar para él. Una que no hubiera querido volver a tener que sentir.

Con rápido movimiento esquivo lo parecía ser un látigo carnoso de gran tamaño, al alzar la mirada vio aquella monstruosidad que lo dejo perplejo. Tenía el tamaño de un tanque con enorme ojo enrojecido en el centro de cuello, parecía una mala transmutación de una iguana con un perro y lucia muy hambriento. Ahora entendía porque los locales no se atrevían a salir solos de sus comunidades sin importar los problemas.

"Eso explica porque soy el único que escogió largarse de un enfrentamiento armado" – pensó el muchacho ofuscado, rápidamente transmuto una lanza y se preparó para hacerle frente a la bestia que se le acercaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Con habilidad lograba esquivar los ataques viciosos del "animal" al cual solo había podido hacerle algunos cortes profundos y superficiales ocasionando que el monstruo lo atacara con más saña haciendo aún más difícil esquivar sus arremetidas y el viscoso látigo que en realidad era la lengua del animalejo. La iluminación de la tarde comenzaba a descender rápidamente para dar paso a la noche. Una desventaja inoportuna para su actual problema de supervivencia. Sabiendo que seguir la lucha a oscuras y con el cansancio sobre él era una muy mala opción, saco entre sus ropas un mechero improvisado, con el círculo de trasmutación de las llamas grabado en el objeto.

"Es todo o nada" – pensó presionando el mechero. Una increíble bola de fuego rodeo a la bestia que soltaba alaridos de dolor agónico por el potente ataque, mientras Ed intentaba sofocar las llamas que se aferran a la manga que cubre su brazo derecho, producto de un pequeño reboto alquímico.

Esa distracción fue suficiente para el animal lo azotara con su cola y lo mandara a volar contra la rocas, rompiendo en tres pedazos la única arma que tenía. La bestia seguía ardiendo en algunas partes de su cuerpo y sus ojos desprendían furia absoluta contra el joven alquimista, que intentaba reponerse para esquivar a el monstruo se dirigía directamente a embestirle con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Pero el impacto no llego. Una luz desde el cielo cayó directamente sobre la bestia, haciéndola desaparecer en un instante.

Adolorido el alquimista se puso de pie sin creer aun lo que había visto, acercándose con cautela al lugar donde había estado tal adefesio encontró solamente una pequeña estela de humo que salía de una semilla y antes que pudiera tocarla, un hombre de avanzada edad con un bastón robusto y ropajes blancos de gran altura pero con aspecto noble, apareció frente a él y tomo la susodicha cosa del suelo envolviéndola en un papel para luego ocultarla entre sus prendas.

Ambos se miraron de forma penetrante el uno al otro y mientras esperaba a ver quién de los dos rompería el silencio, el alquimista puedo notar a las dos siluetas observando en lo alto de las rocas y los miro con sospecha recalcitrante.

-¿Estas bien niño?- pregunto repentinamente el anciano de ropas blanca.

Edward se mordió la lengua para no despotricar contra el hombre que involuntariamente había insultado su altura, además el extraño lo había salvo de ser asesinado. Por lo que le debía algo cortesía a final y al cabo.

– No soy un niño y sí, estoy bien – espeto molesto – A todo esto ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?

-Enno Ozunu es mi nombre y un poco de modales no te vendrían mal chico – respondió el hombre con tono grave, el joven que se limitó a mirarle de forma agria. el hombre mayor se percató de algunas lesiones menores por la lucha que había estado observando antes de intervenir, el chico frente a él, aunque de actitud cuestionable no desprendía ninguna esencia maligna, aun cuando su aura parecía inquieta y extrañamente dispersa, era como si estuviera fuera de proporción.

Todo eso despertó las sospechas del anciano Bodhisattva.

– No es bueno quedarse aquí a hablar. Pareces un forastero, ven conmigo iremos a un lugar más seguro, allí podrás pasar la noche.- finalizo dándose la espalda para dirigirse hacia donde estaban las dos siluetas sobre las rocas que no se habían movido en lo absoluto.

Edward dudo en seguir al extraño hombre, pero estar en un lugar seguro sonaba razonable después de lo que había pasado, además aun quería saber que era exactamente lo que había hecho el hombre mayor al monstruo que lo había atacado y quizás tal vez…

"¿…podría ser una oportunidad…?"

Entonces el extraño hombre delante de él, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia las dos silueta y estas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojo como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que fue eso?! - exclamó Edward sorprendido poniéndose en alerta a pesar de la protesta de sus músculos aun adoloridos.

Ozunu escucho el sobresalto del chico, volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada para después soltar una ligera sonrisa como dándose cuenta del porqué de su reacción.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, he ordenado a mis guardianes retirarse; ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que estemos completamente a oscuras– dijo con calma el anciano como si fuera un hecho mundano mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el joven se pusiera al día con él.

\- ¿Sus…Guardianes? – cuestionó Edward con desconfianza creciente; entonces recordó Lang Fan y Fu, los dos guardaespaldas sigilosos y escurridizos de Ling Yao, el príncipe idiota de Xing, quien termino convirtiéndose en un buen amigo a pesar de que su primer encuentro fue muy problemático.

"No hay garantía de que podría tratarse de la misma situación con Ling… tendrá que ser una apuesta"

\- Bien, te sigo anciano – dijo el alquimista en contra de su mejor juicio, poniéndose en marcha para alcanzar al hombre mayor quien tomaba una ruta alterna a la que estaba recorriendo.

La mente de Edward aún tenía dudas y desconfianza sobre el extraño anciano al que seguía pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar. Después de cuatro meses completamente a la deriva, esta era la única pista prometedora que podía seguir.

º

º

Banzai

 **A/N: Capitulo Editado.**

 **Para quienes no conocen mucho del universo FMA LanFan, Fu y Ling Yao son personajes muy importantes y parecen en la manga y la versión Brotherhood del 2007.**

 **Para los que desconoces KDZ o Kishin Doujin Zenki es un anime algo viejito que se emitió en los noventa y cuyos capítulos pueden encontrar en Youtube**

 **Agradecimiento a AzureKnight2008 por la información de KDZ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.-**

En una montaña cercana al poblado creciente de Shikigami- Cho, la tranquilidad es interrumpida por estruendos en el lugar.

-¡Maldito viejo como se atreve a privarme de mi presa! – vocifero con enojo la enorme figura del oni rojo conocido con el nombre de Zenki uno de los guardianes más poderosos al servicio Enno Ozunu; se desquitaba contra algunas rocas y arboles a su alrededor, mientras despotricaba maldiciones contra el buen nombre de su maestro.

Observando desde una distancia prudente la rabieta de su compañero de batalla, vigilándole para que no hiciera algo demasiado cuestionable; el oni azul quien también es un guerrero excepcional pero a diferencia de su homólogo rojo, está en calma y reflexionando sobre los sucesos que lo llevan hacer de "niñera".

Como de costumbre los dos únicos guardianes y su maestro Enno Ozunu seguía el rastro de una semilla de mal a la cual erradicar antes que algún inocente saliera herido o peor. Pero cuando la encontraron a la bestia que debían destruir fueron detenidos por el propio maestro y les ordeno quedar solamente como espectadores, una orden que había dejado algo confundido al oni azul pero sin embargo obedeció a su maestro, una historia aparte era su compañero Zenki quien tuvo que ser frenado por ataduras mágicas que Ozunu tenía impuestas sobre él y aceptar la orden a regañadientes. Ambos onis tomaron posición en las formaciones rocosas más altas para tener una mejor visión.

Abajo en la zona rocosa de la montaña estaba la bestia de posesión dominada por la semilla del mal y haciéndole frente era lo que parecía ser un niño de cabellera dorada con una lanza entre sus manos. El muchacho defendía su posición ante el ser maligno, con gran habilidad y destreza física equiparable o incluso superior a un monje guerrero de Yamabushi, incluso parecía saber alguna técnica avanzada de fuego que le costó salir volando por los aires; el oni azul temió por la vida del chico, pero esto fue disipado cuando su maestro en persona decidido acabar con la bestia, aunque no había podido salvar a persona poseída que había sido consumida por completo por sus propios deseos oscuros.

Goki entendía porque su maestro les había detenido, él estaba evaluando al muchacho, estudiando con curiosidad; algo que solo hacia cuando consideraba a algún estudiante destacado o examinaba a un enemigo y tal parecía que su amo estaba haciendo lo primero, porque luego les ordenó retirarse para tener más privacidad con el muchacho. Aunque Zenki tuvo que volver hacer obligado a cumplir tal orden, dejando a un oni rojo furioso por no tener su combate y su preciada semilla que devorar.

Desde la agotadora batalla que habían tenido para sellar a Vasara, Dios Demonio de la Oscuridad nube de trueno y ex comandante de la Fuerza de los Cinco Guerreros Guardianes, traiciono al maestro Ozunu, asesinando a muchos humanos inocentes. En el clímax lucha sangrienta para debilitarle, dos guerreros guardianes cayeron en la batalla sangrientay el oni rojo recibió una paliza monumental, sus cuernos habían sido arrancados de forma despiadada y con total fuerza bruta por Vasara, antes de que por fin fuera vencido por su amo.

Aun así Zenki sintió una gran humillación y su actitud irascible se volvía cada vez más difícil de manejar al no poder desquitarse; en los tiempos actuales eran pocos los avistamientos de algún ser maligno o semilla del mal con los cuales dar una batalla decente, haciendo que fuera más impaciente y rebelde ante la voluntad su maestro. Además era poco lo que Goki podía hacer por calmar a su camarada, ya había intentado razonar con él, solo para sus palabras fueran tomadas a mal y antes de que se iniciara una discusión que pasaría a mayores, decidió desistir y retirarse.

Pero el oni azul sabía que si su homólogo rojo no mejoraba su actitud combativa, terminaría por obligar a que el maestro Ozunu le diera el mismo destino que ha al infame de Vasara y si era necesario Goki tendría que cooperar para que así fuera.

\- Edowado …Erurikku*

El alquimista suspiro pesadamente; hace tan solo instantes él y el anciano llamado Enno Ozunu. Después de haber caminado por una hora en un silencio incomodo (al menos para Ed) habían llegado a una cabaña para viajeros que estaba oculta por follaje a unos metros del camino principal.

Una vez encendida una pequeña fogata para calentarse del frío de la noche, Edward quería comenzar el bombardeo de preguntas que habían estado plagando su mente, pero primero se había presentado como era debido, una formalidad que ahora lamentaba. Tan pronto como había dado su nombre, el anciano sentado frente a él, no solo le miraba una expresión de incredulidad, sino que también había estado intentado pronunciar su nombre, dando un resultado igual de malo a las personas con las que ya había interactuado en el anterior poblado, algo que de solo recordarlo le agriaba el humor.

-Para ser un extranjero tienes nombre muy exótico, al igual que tu apariencia joven –dijo el anciano Bodhisattva al ver el rostro de desazón del joven frente a él.

\- Usted no es único que tiene algún problema con mi nombre o mi aspecto, en el último poblado de dónde vengo se les hacía curioso verme. –Dijo- _"al igual que una atracción circense andante"_ – agrego mentalmente con sarcasmo.

\- Es compresible, incluso yo estoy curioso sobre ti joven – mirándolo con un resplandor de escrutinio, mientras continuaba hablando con voz calmada y honesta. Ed solo levanto una ceja interrogante.

\- No todos los días veo a alguien de tu edad hacerle frente a una bestia de posesión, mucho menos pelear de la manera que tú lo haces. Ciertamente fue admirable aunque te recomiendo mantenerte al margen de ese tipo de combates.

\- ¿Usted estuvo observándome? – Pregunto Edward entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos al hombre mayor, quien solo asintió confirmando su pregunta – Usted estuvo ahí y ¿no me pudo ayudar antes con esa "cosa"? - reclamo quejumbrosamente el adolescente- ¡Aun me duelen los músculos de la espalda por estrellarme contra las rocas! – masajeando dichos músculos para hacer más convincente su queja y aliviar un poco el adormecimiento en la zona lesionada.

Edward sentía renovada su desconfianza y reserva por el hombre, quien parecía considerar su demanda.

\- Me disculpo por no intervenir antes, pero me parecía que lo estabas haciendo bien por tu cuenta – respondió el asceta, mirándole con ojos oscuros brillantes, poniendo a Ed en alerta. –Hasta invocaste el hechizo de fuego, una técnica que requiere de años entrenamiento por parte de los monjes o hechiceros – tornando su voz más seria –Eso me hace preguntarme ¿en donde fue que lo aprendiste eso joven?

Edward miro inexpresivo, mientras tantea rápidamente sus opciones; llegando a la conclusión de que no tenía ya necesidad real de seguir ocultando sus habilidades por más tiempo, sabía que el anciano había visto su fracaso con la alquimia de llama, aunque no había mencionado la transmutación de su lanza. Era más que suficiente para dejar sus reservar de lado y arriesgarse a poner sus cartas sobre la mesa para conseguir su propia información antes que el anciano hiciera sus propias conjeturas equivocada sobre él y diera por concluida la conversación.

 _"_ _Directo al grano entonces…"_

\- Le aseguro que yo no hice ninguna invocación o cosa mágica de algún religioso. - respondió mirando directamente al anciano quien le devolvía la mirada de forma profunda y sin inmutar, como intentando hallar falsedad en lo que decía, aun así Ed continuo.

–La técnica de fuego que vio, está basada en uso de la Alquimia que me permite manipular y alterar la materia así como de la energía mediante la comprensión, destrucción y reconstrucción de los componentes para lograr una transmutación. Esa sería una definición breve de todo lo que abarca la ciencia de _mi pueblo_ ; si eso es lo quería saber - Termino de explicar un tema muy cercano a su corazón y a su anhelado hogar; el anciano lo observaba con incredulidad enmascarar y agrego para finalizar- Además si no recuerdo mal usted me debe unas preguntas antes de venir aquí, Señor Enno.

Ozunu guardo silencio por unos momentos, mientras lanzaba algunas ramas secas para avivar la hoguera, en sus pensamientos evaluaba la curiosa respuesta que le había dado el muchacho. Ya hace mucho tiempo atrás había leído algo relacionado con la Alquimia en los textos taoístas*, pero no había encontrado un solo maestro respetable o competente con quien profundizar intelectualmente en el tema por ende había descartado su estudio.  
Ahora este adolescente frente a él, explicaba el tema con total naturalidad y confianza, que era imposible no creerle además de no detectar falsedad en sus palabras; esto le hizo reconsiderar sus sospechas iniciales de que el muchacho fuera algún novicio o aspirante a las artes oscuras al servicio del mal, como otros jóvenes descaminados a los cuales había inquirido y enderezado con anterioridad.

Aun así no quitaba el hecho que el joven frente a él, era muy diferente a otros jóvenes. Sus ojos dorados brillantes delataban una inteligencia inquisitiva junto a una madurez significativa, además ocultaba mucho más de lo que dejaba ver, una cuestión que no se resolvería en una simple conversación en donde apenas hay confianza mutua.

Él tendría que dar un paso para reforzar esa confianza.

-Bien joven, ¿cuáles fueron esas preguntas que hiciste?

Alquimista sonrió internamente al ver su "voto de confianza" había funcionado- ¿Quién es exactamente usted? ¿Cómo es que hizo desaparecer a ese monstro?

-Mi nombre ya lo sabes, soy un asceta que practica el camino Shungedo, vivo encomendado a proteger a los hombres de todo ser maligno; algunos de esos seres son bestias de posesión, humanos poseídos por una semilla maligna que se alimenta de sus deseos oscuros de su huésped. Mi trabajo y el de mis guardianes es exorcizarlos antes de que haya víctimas, pero en ocasiones es demasiado tarde para la persona poseída; al igual como le ocurrió al monstro con el que estabas luchando.

Ozunu respondió y observo como el cuerpo del joven se tensaba al escuchar sus palabras, su rostro expresaba una mueca de reconocimiento y sus ojos brillantes lo miran directamente con aprensión.

-…Quiere decir que esa semilla que recogió del suelo, ¿es la culpable de transformar a las personas en esas "bestias de posesión"?- el anciano asintió en confirmación haciendo al alquimista sobresaltarse - ¡si esa cosa es tan peligrosa ¿Por qué la está llevando consigo?!

Enno Ozunu sonrió ligeramente divertido ante el arrebato cómico pero justificado de su oyente, sacando de entre sus ropas la nociva semilla envuelta en el pergamino, la sostuvo entre sus dedos, provocando que Edward sostuviera sutilmente su mechero en caso de que la "cosa" supuestamente sellada cobrara vida.

-No te alarmes, una vez que la semilla es contrarrestada y sellada de esta manera es inofensiva siempre y cuando no se perjudique el sello. Después de eso uno de mis guardianes se encargara de destruirlo apropiadamente –aseguro el asceta con absoluta calma, mientras volvía a esconder la susodicha cosa.

Edward tuvo relajarse de mala gana y volver a esconder su mechero y creer en todas las palabras que el hombre mayor le había dicho, después de todo él había sido testigo de primera mano, aun si eso significara reconsiderar su concepto de religión y reconsiderar las supersticiones locales como algo más que solo excusas baratas usadas por los charlatanes de poca monta.

No podía darse el lujo de descarta nada. Tenía que tomar toda la información disponible con la mente abierta, aun si esta traiga recuerdos desagradables...

 _"_ _Personas siendo transformada en bestias… no es muy diferente a la creación de quimeras parlantes…"_

– Eso me recuerda–hablo apacible el anciano - ¿Por qué estabas solo por una ruta tan poco transitada?

Con un suspiro para despejar sus pensamientos, Ed respondió. – Los señores feudales del poblado del Este, tienen problemas sosos y querían solucionarlos con un enfrentamiento armado. Así que decidí mudarme por mi cuenta antes de que comenzara algún reclutamiento; me dijeron que esa ruta era la más accesible al pueblo de Shikigami- Cho.

El asceta miro sutilmente sorprendido, no solo se estaba enterando de una lucha armada que podría extenderse hasta su región, sino que el joven con extrañas habilidades, iba directo hacia el pequeño pueblo que él había fundado para refugiarse. Al que llamo la atención de Ozunu.

-Ya veo, es un largo viaje el que has hecho joven, pero ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese pueblo? ¿Acaso no hay otros poblados más prósperos con mejores oportunidades para ti?– inquirió tentativamente el anciano.

-… Realmente solo había planeado hacer una escala en ese pueblo y seguir con mi viaje - Ed sonrió, su postura antes firme se había encorvado ligeramente apoyándose contra la pared de cabaña – Pero había escuchado rumores de que muchos intelectuales van así ese lugar y tengo curiosidad de saber el porqué.

Ozunu sonrió ante la respuesta simple del muchacho; sabía que había rumores como esos circulando sobre su poblado, algunos ridículos, pero otros se acercaban bastante a la verdad como en este caso.

\- Para ser un adolescente te interesas en demasiadas cosas. Acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato – reprocho con ligereza el viejo Bodhisattva.

–Sí, pero nadie cuenta si lo que descubrió valía la pena. – respondió, con una sombra de cansancio en su rostro. Ed podía sentir como el peso del viaje y la pelea contra el monstro y su reloj biológico se ponina al día con él, había pasado por alto la cena con tal de tener unas palabras del con el hombre mayor.

 _"_ _si tan solo existiera el café en este lugar…"_ – pensó con malhumor.

Ozunu veía con compresión el agotamiento del joven, quien tercamente luchaba por seguir despierto.

Mirando atreves de la ventana vio el cielo en completa oscuridad, el asceta se puso de pie estirando los músculos de sus piernas. Esta acción llamo la atención Ed quien rápidamente dejo su cabezo adormilado, para mirar en alarma anciano que caminaba hacia la puerta shoji.

-¡Espere! ya se va tan pronto – inquirió Edward apresuradamente – Aún tengo algunas preguntas más que hacerle.

-Yo también tengo preguntas para ti joven pero será para otra oportunidad, cuando ambos estemos bien descansados para continuar nuestra charla– respondió con calma, volteando a ver a Edward.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que será eso?

\- No te preocupes de ello, tuve hacia Shikigami- Cho yo enviare a alguien a buscarte ahí…- Con esas palabras, el asceta abrió la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Dejando a un alquimista anonadado, preguntándose si su cansancio le estaba haciendo una mala pasada o era algo tendría que averiguar una vez que estuviera en aquel poblado.

º

º

BANZAI

 **A/N: segundo capítulo arriba (realmente tuve rescribir muchas veces para tenerlo listo). Disculpas de antemano en caso de algún error gramatical.**

 *** Edowado Erurikku: esa es la pronunciación japonesa para el nombre Edward Elric de nuestro alquimista y ciertamente suena muy extraño cuando se escucha por primera vez.**

 ***La alquimia China se relaciona mucho con** **Taoísmo** **, una de la corrientes** **filosóficas** **en la se basa la doctrina de Shugendo de Enno Gyoja (Ozunu) que es un personaje** **histórico** **real.**


End file.
